


Lungful of Azure

by flowersaretarts



Category: Gammaverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M, choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Lungful of Azure

Have you ever seen the world from underneath the water?  
When you submerge and keep your face up to see the light through the turquoise ripples?  
And the oxygen in your lungs is never enough, never enough for your slow eyes to capture this beauty, and you hold, keep holding, until the world turns black and your lungs explode...

And you start hearing images, flashing music, shadows distorted in their St. Vitus dance, spots, stripes, fast cutting, fade to white, fade to black...

His fingers on my throat. His nightmarish, gorgeous hands touching my skin, squeezing me tighter and tighter, and...  
Here it comes... His teeth bared for me. My chest bared for him. I wish I could beg him, but how dare I?  
I'm terrified, he is pleased. so visibly pleased with me squirming under his weight.

I am water, I am paint, I am splashed across the floor, I'm dying while he smiles. I can't see him, it's all spots and blots and stripes again.   
And then the wind. The air, my life, my love, I'm back, I'm rising again, back to surface, and he smiles at me again.


End file.
